Making The Connection
by J. Maria
Summary: Odd pairing, a chapterstory, that doesn't fit into 'Greater Instincts'
1. Chapter One

A/N: Yet again, an explainer chapter that just won't fit in the 'Greater Instincts' plot. But I need it! It simples up so much stuff and then I don't gotta explain why certain ppl are together. OK. You probably wanna flame me for the pairing, but once again I need it in my plot. This takes place a year after 'Chosen' and a year before all the stuff that happens in 'Greater Instincts'. SO, I own zip, but then you probably already knew that.

**__**

Making The Connection

**__**

Giles had been running the new slayers ragged around England. It was totally insane. They were all flipping out about some warty guy. Kennedy Mathers rolled her eyes. Willow had opted to stay in Michigan, where the newest Hellmouth had sprouted up.

Kennedy had felt herself drawing away from the Wiccan, though. After all that they had been through, the intensity of their relationship had fizzled. Kennedy sat at the bar of the Pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It was a freaked out place. She strummed her fingers over and over in boredom. 

"Do you mind?" A snotty sounding British voice said.

"Huh?" She turned to face the voice.

A blonde guy, around her age, sat there sneering at her. For a second, she thought it was Spike. It was crazy. It wasn't Spike of course, cuz Spike was dead. She recognized the tone of voice though. She remembered it from all of those stuffy formal functions her parents used to drag her to.

"Stupid muggle. Can. You. Stop. Your. Mindless. Drumming."

"Yeah, I can, shithead. But I can also drive my fist in your face. You want that?"

"Please, I'd Stupefy you in a blink of my eye."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see that."

They both rose to their feet. He was a couple of feet taller than her, but she could take him. She'd taken vamps and demons twice his size in her last year of being a slayer. They were toe to toe, when Giles called out to her.

"Kennedy! Ah, I see you've met our guide."

"Guide?" Both of them turned to face Giles.

"Yes, erm, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Draco, this is Kennedy Mathers. She's the Slayer that's been assigned to patrol this district. Kennedy, this is Draco Malfoy. He works for the Ministry. He's also helping us to set up shop here in Diagon Alley."

"You've got to be kidding." They both muttered. She continued to glare daggers at her. She didn't like him at all.

And yet there was something about him. Something in the pit of her stomach that felt stronger than anything she'd _ever_ felt for a girl. And it scared the shit outta her. Cause he was _so _not her type. Especially since her type didn't have the stuff his typed tended to have. 

"You two will be working closely together."

Yay for her. She'd just switched teams. Again.

A/N 2: Yea, it's a K/D pairing. Cause, I really didn't like Kennedy and Willow, and Draco and her have a lot in common, but that's just my opinion. It seems to me that everyone kills off Kennedy to get rid of her, or makes her dump Willow. Anyway, she's a minor focus on what happens in later chapters of GI. So, tell me should I continue with this, or leave it as it is? Reviews are loved, even if they're flames. Cuz I kinda expect some for the pairing.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Making the Connection**_

_**Part Two:  
The Love Connection**_

Draco Malfoy hated the stupid bloody American cow of a slayer. She tried to boss him around, constantly ripped into his magical abilities and had on more than one occasion, rubbed it in that she was the richer of the two. He had three words for her.

Not Bloody Likely.

After nearly six months in her company, he was ready to kill her. Or shag her. Whichever came first. He watched her as they patrolled together. She had an - odd appeal to her. She was short and dark whereas he was tall and pale. She was all piss and vinegar, where he was ice cold poison. She was infuriating at times, and just plain pig headed the rest of the time.

And to top it all off, then she had to go and _try_ and save his life.

They had been patrolling the more seedy nooks and crannies of Knockturn Alley when the Death Eaters attacked. He hadn't been expecting it, and he was sure Potter'd get a big kick out of that.

One of them leveled a particularly nasty hex at him, and damn Merlin's beard if the chit didn't deflect it from hitting him with the lid off a trash bin. Of course, the slayer did chuck it at the moron's head, thus throwing off the aim, but still who'd gone and told her she could save him? Malfoy's didn't need saving!

"Are you completely mental?" Draco hissed as they hid behind an overturned coffee table.

"For saving your ass? You're damn right I'm mental! I should have let the idiot curse you!" Kennedy snapped.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"You know, most people would say, 'hey, thanks for saving my life'. Only you would bitch about it, princess!" Her eyes locked on his.

"I could have counter cursed him, you twit! I went to school with the idiot!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, cause that's _really_ workin' for us, Drake!" Kennedy said hotly, her fingers digging into the collar of his shirt.

"What are you - ah!" Draco started to say as Kennedy jerked him forward, her right leg whipping over his head to catch their attacker right in the side of his face. It took her a second or two to realize that she'd pulled his face flush to her chest..

"You wanna get your face outta my chest?" Kennedy smirked down at him.

"Yes and no," Draco replied.

"Let's go with no for right now, ok?" She paused a beat. "That means you have to move, Drake."

"Don't call me Drake," he snapped.

"Then don't drool on the girls."

"I didn't."


End file.
